Poll Archive
Would you be content if SPECTRE were Daniel Craig's final Bond movie? Yes, SPECTRE was a good send-off. Yes, but only because I want another actor to play Bond. No, I didn't like SPECTRE. No, I think Daniel Craig is phenomenal as Bond. No, Daniel Craig, Ralph Fiennes, Naomie Harris, Rory Kinnear, and Ben Whishaw are a great MI6 team. I want to see them work together again. SPECTRE is rumored to have the longest runtime of any Bond movie — nearly 3 hours. What do you think? I trust Sam Mendes to make the best film possible. Who cares? There's no such thing as "too much" Bond. That's far too long for an action movie. :( Who is your favorite Daniel Craig era MI6 support member? Ralph Fiennes as M Ben Whishaw as Q Naomie Harris as Moneypenny Rory Kinnear as Bill Tanner Which new actor are you most excited to see in Spectre? David Bautista Monica Bellucci Andrew Scott Léa Seydoux Stephanie Sigman Christoph Waltz Which Bond had the funniest puns? Sean Connery George Lazenby Roger Moore Timothy Dalton Pierce Brosnan Daniel Craig According to the rumor mill, the producers are eager to get Adele back for Bond 24. Would you want another theme by Adele? Awesome idea! Sure, why not? I really don't care one way or the other. Possibly not. Absolutely not. Who is your favorite of all the Bond villains? Ernst Stavro Blofeld Dr. No Miss Taro Annabelle Chung Rosa Klebb Red Grant Goldfinger OddJob Pussy Galore Emilio Largo Fiona Volpe Mr. Big Baron Samedi Scaramanga Andrea Anders Nick Nack Karl Stromberg Jaws Naomi Hugo Drax Drax's Girls Apollo Jet Hostess Kristatos Kamal Khan General Orlov Octopussy Magda Max Zorin May Day Jenny Flex Pan Ho Scarpine Brad Whitaker General Koskov Franz Sanchez Alec Trevelyan Xenia Onatopp Boris Elliot Carver Elektra King Renard Gustav Graves Miranda Frost Le Chiffre Valenka Mr. White Vesper Lynd Dominic Greene Silva Severine What did you think of Skyfall? Best. Bond. Film. Ever. Brilliant. One of the best. It was pretty good. Meh. It was okay. I hated it. What is your favorite James Bond? Sean Connery (1962–1967, 1971) George Lazenby (1969) Roger Moore (1973–1985) Timothy Dalton (1987–1989) Pierce Brosnan (1995–2002) Daniel Craig (2006–present) Sam Mendes, the director of Skyfall, has been referring to Naomie Harris and Bérénice Marlohe as "Bond Ladies", rather than the traditional "Bond Girls". Attempts have been made in the past to ditch the G-word for something more mature, so what is your take? They are called Bond Girls and it will always be that way. Tradition, people! Bond Girls, Bond Ladies, who cares what you call you them? Calling them Bond Ladies is more accurate and very Bond-like. Chivalry ain't dead! Who is your favorite of all the Bond Girls? Honey Ryder Tatiana Romonavo Pussy Galore Domino Derval Kissy Suzuki Tracy di Vicenzo Tiffany Case Solitaire Mary Goodnight Anya Amasova Holly Goodhead Melina Havelock Octopussy Stacey Sutton Kara Millovy Pam Bouvier Natalya Simonova Wai Lin Christmas Jones Jinx Johnson Vesper Lynd Camille Montes Severine Madeleine Swann What do you think is the best James Bond Movie? Dr. No From Russia with Love Goldfinger Thunderball You Only Live Twice On her Majesty's Secret Service Diamonds are Forever Live and Let Die The Man with the Golden Gun The Spy who loved me Moonraker For Your Eyes Only Octopussy Never say Never Again A View To a Kill The Living Daylights Licence to Kill GoldenEye Tomorrow Never Dies The World is not Enough Die Another Day Casino Royale Quantom of Solace Skyfall Spectre __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Main page